Mission to a mysterious island
by Aura Siren Twilight
Summary: Naruto and his other teamates are on a special mission with a character with a special justu they have to go to an unknown island they have to go througth dangers untold and fight their way to this island which this character seeks to go to.3th chapter up
1. Default Chapter

Mission to a mysterious island   
  
Author's notes: don't own Naruto I own my new characters, new places, and new abilities. And all that kind of stuff. Please review I love reviews, it suppose to be funny ok. So I'll start the fic now  
  
:D  
  
In the hidden leaf village Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto and at home in their own beds sleeping from yesterday's hard work (no hentai you nasty people). Kakashi suddenly appears in Naruto's bedroom window.   
  
Naruto: * suddenly wakes up* AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!  
  
Kakashi: that is no way you treat your teacher Naruto * whips out Flirting Paradise*   
  
Naruto: why did you have to bring that with you sensei! And why are you here?!  
  
Kakashi: oh I am here to get you up for the new mission it is very important. We have to meet at the bridge and you have to be there by 7 ok.  
  
Naruto: OH! ANOTHER MISSION!!YEPPPPPP* jumps up and grab his clothes and suddenly stops* sensei do you mind I have to change…  
  
Kakashi: I don't mind at all   
  
Naruto: get out of here! * pushes Kakashi down from his window* go tell sakura or sasuke about the mission  
  
Kakashi: ok then * recovers from fall and using Naruto's head jumps on the roof and goes to Sasuke's room*   
  
Naruto: finally I can get ready * notices that it says 6:50 on his clock and starts running around in his room tripping all over the place*   
  
Kakashi:* happily going to Sasuke's room laughing about how he change the time on Naruto's clock, picks the lock on Sasuke's room and open the door* good morning!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasuke:* looks up from eating his breakfast and slurps up the last of his noodles* …  
  
Kakashi: oh you're already awake   
  
Sasuke: what do you want? * puts away his dishes and sits back down*  
  
Kakashi: oh we have a new important mission we'll meet at the bridge at 7  
  
Sasuke: fine…* walks out the door *   
  
Kakashi: *follows him* you seem in a good mood today Sasuke-chan  
  
Sasuke: * slightly whispers* Sasuke-chan? Do not ever call me that again Sensei!!!!!! OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Kakashi: its ok Sasuke…* stops and looks at sasuke giving him a death glare* ok I have to go tell Sakura about the new mission see you later Sasuke-chan!* disappears*   
  
Sasuke: ARGH! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! * looks behind him and see an old lady giving him strange looks* humph * slightly blushes and walks away*  
  
Kakashi:* opens the door to Sakura's room and looks around * hhhmmm…  
  
Sakura: *still dreaming*Sasuke-kun…where are you? Huh? Why are you with Ino…but?* wakes up screaming*  
  
Kakashi:* sitting down on a chair looking at things on Sakura's desk*OoO…Aaahhhh…EeE  
  
Sakura: Sensei?**confusion, realization, then anger ** WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?  
  
Kakashi: I am here to tell you about the new very important mission we have to meet with the other at the bridge at 7   
  
Sakura: I thought we didn't have a mission today   
  
Kakashi: well this is what a ninja has to do   
  
Sakura: ok…*thinks* wait… how did you get in here?   
  
Kakashi: * reading Flirting Paradise* what?   
  
Sakura: *gets mad* SENSEI!! Don't ever read the nasty book near me again!* pushes him out the door*   
  
Kakashi: * disappears*  
  
Sakura: good * walks back in her room*   
  
[At the bridge]  
  
Sasuke and Naruto are at the bridge waiting when sakura arrives   
  
Sakura: HI! Sasuke-kun!…Naruto  
  
Sasuke:* looks up from the water and looks at Sakura then back at the water*  
  
Naruto: Hi Sakura-Chan * grins *   
  
Kakashi: hello gentlemen  
  
Sasuke: wow you're not late for once..   
  
Naruto: ** realization** IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!!  
  
Kakashi:Huh? What do you mean? * thinks* oh your clock   
  
Naruto:IT WAS YOU!!!!!  
  
Sakura: huh? What did he do?   
  
Naruto: HE PUT MY CLOCK EARIER SO I ARRIVED ONE HOUR EARLY!!THANKS TO YOU I BURN MYSELF COOKING BREAKFAST FAST, GOT SCREAMED AT BY 5 GROWN-UPS, AND CRASHED INTO A TREE!!!  
  
Sasuke: you should be more care baka…   
  
Naruto:* looks at Sasuke with a death glare*  
  
Kakashi: ok gentlemen we have to get on with this mission…   
  
Sakura: you said this was an important mission what is so special about it?   
  
Naruto: we don't have to guide no old man to another country do we?   
  
Kakashi: no…why have to go to the mission headquarters (ok I don't know what they call it so I just called it that) to get our mission   
  
* Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all sweat drop*   
  
Sakura: why did you tell us to come here than   
  
Kakashi: because we always meet here it will seems weird if we don't   
  
Sasuke: * sigh*   
  
[At mission headquarters]  
  
Hokage: Kakashi… what took you so long?  
  
Kakashi: oh the blond boy fell down a well and we had to save him   
  
Hokage: This was a special mission that is for a trustworthy group  
  
Kakashi: what do we have to do?  
  
Hokage: guide our guest to an island near the wave country  
  
Naruto: not again why do we have to go there   
  
Hokage: Her busy is her own   
  
Sakura: it's a girl   
  
Hokage: yes… you have to bring her to the island called Aoi where she will complete her business there and bring her back here  
  
Inner Sakura: I hope she doesn't try to hit oh Sasuke-kun!  
  
Naruto: that is it… I was hoping for something more dangerous  
  
Sasuke: what rank mission is this?   
  
Hokage: this mission is neither d, c, b, or a it is a special that has been requested by her  
  
Kakashi: why is it special?   
  
Hokage: I don't know ask her when she gets here  
  
Kakashi: how hard is this mission?   
  
Naruto: will we be stalked by really strong ninjas  
  
Hokage: all she said was that this isn't an mission for a normal group…and* gets interrupted by Naruto*  
  
Naruto: OH THAN IT MUST BE STRONG NINJAS  
  
Girl:* a girl with a black hooded cape, gloves, tied back black hair, and glasses opens the door and walks in* good morning hokage…* walks over to hokage's desk and picks up some papers* do you have their passports  
  
Kakashi: I have them...exactly where is this Aoi island we are going to?   
  
Girl: it is southeast from wave country* drops a bag of money on hokage's desk* I counted all of it last night that should be all of it   
  
Hokage: * grinning pick up the bag and empties it in metal box and closes it*   
  
Naruto: wow that was a lot of money why would she have to pay so much for a little mission to an island?   
  
Kakashi: because this mission must be very important, special, and dangerous.  
  
Naruto:*thinking* wow this is going to be so much fun this time I'll beat Sasuke and show Sakura that I am stronger than him.  
  
Hokage: you better get going before it is dark or else you'll catch the mist   
  
Kakashi: you guys get introduce to her and I'll catch up to you outside I have to talk to hokage  
  
Sakura: yes sensei* walks out the door with the girl and the two other boys*   
  
Hokage: what is it you have to ask Kakashi  
  
Kakashi: why did you pick us…do you think you really want us to do this mission   
  
Hokage: it wasn't my choice  
  
Kakashi: what do you mean?  
  
Hokage: she wanted your group  
  
Kakashi:* becomes startled and confused by what Hokage said*   
  
Hokage: don't look so surprised you heard sense someone following your group didn't you   
  
Kakashi: no…   
  
Hokage: she was watching all of the groups but for some strange reason wanted yours.  
  
Kakashi:I see I am going now * walks out the door*   
  
* Downstairs where the girl and the other were waiting *   
  
kakashi: gentlemen ready to go   
  
Naruto: I have to go to the washroom really badly * runs into the building*   
  
Kakashi: guess not…   
  
Ok that is it for now I want to write more but right now I want to keep a little cliffhanger so I'll stop…ya I know I didn't say her name yet but she introduce her self in the next chapter. 


	2. The first trap set

The first trap set   
  
Author's notes: hehe it suppose to be humor but I think it is more becoming mystery but for sure in the end it is humor, oh ya don't own Naruto   
  
We left off in front of the mission headquarters after Naruto ran into the building to go to the washroom…  
  
Kakashi: Hhhmmm…  
  
Sakura: sensei what is it?   
  
Kakashi: I don't know you're name yet?   
  
Girl: my name is siren   
  
Naruto: * comes back from the washroom* so your name is siren… are you a ninja?  
  
Siren: yes  
  
Sakura: where is you forehead protector?  
  
Siren: don't you think we should get going since Naruto is here.   
  
Naruto: hey how do you know my name?   
  
Siren:* walking towards the exit of the hidden leaf village with the others*   
  
Naruto: hey!  
  
Kakashi: so how old are you?   
  
Siren: 13…I have a question for you too... what do you cover up one your eyes?  
  
Kakashi: so Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto do you have any questions to ask Siren.   
  
Sasuke:* looks at Kakashi with a death glare* where are you from?   
  
Siren: I lived and grew up here   
  
Kakashi: interesting how come I never saw you anywhere, or even in the academy?   
  
Siren: you didn't answer my question   
  
Sakura:* thinking* that is weird…  
  
Kakashi: we have reached the exit gate so make sure all of you are on your guard ok   
  
Naruto: ** excited** I can't wait to fight new enemies!  
  
[Few minutes later in the middle of the woods still walking]  
  
Naruto: **disappointed** Hey where are all the really strong ninjas?   
  
Siren: * in a happy voice*oh don't worry Naruto-kun they'll be here * starts to quietly sing a tune *   
  
Sakura:* thinking * Naruto-kun, singing, she has suddenly change  
  
Kakashi: huh* looks behind him*   
  
Sasuke: something is coming   
  
Siren: * stops walking* AAAAHHHHH!!!What is it? Is it going to kill us I am too young to die yet!* starts to cry*   
  
Sasuke: * looks at siren in confusion * it might just be a rabbit   
  
Kakashi: don't worry it is probably just a rabbit  
  
Siren: *stops crying and stands up*really? You must have scared them away   
  
Naruto: * his stomach rumbles * uhhh I think I am getting hungry…   
  
Kakashi: I guess we can stop for lunch now  
  
Siren: Mmm lunch * sits down and takes out a bag from under her cape* did you guys bring food?   
  
Kakashi: its ok I had a big breakfast   
  
Naruto:* sits down and takes food out and starts to eat*   
  
Sakura: why are you so cheerful all of a sudden * starts to eat lunch*   
  
Siren: * takes a sip of her drink* because the game has just begun * has an evil grin on her face*   
  
Sasuke* with a slightly scared look on his face finishes his lunch* what do you mean by that?  
  
Siren: oh nothing Sasuke-kun * puts the rest of her lunch away and stands up*  
  
Sakura: * finishes lunch and stand up *   
  
Kakashi: * is sitting on a rock reading flirting paradise *   
  
Sakura: SENSEI!! What did I tell you this morning!  
  
Kakashi: I was just reading to past the time   
  
Siren: we better go we have to reach shelter#1 before dark   
  
Kakashi: we have to go to shelter #1 but why couldn't we just keep on going to the island   
  
Siren: * yawns* because I am sleepy already I was counting money and getting ready for the trip last night   
  
Sakura: I never knew there were shelters in the middle of the forest?   
  
Siren: there are lots of them everywhere but some people just can't find them   
  
Sasuke: * finish lunch stand up*   
  
Siren: * hears something from behind a tree and turns around not facing the others*   
  
Naruto: I am still hungry, hey Siren you still have some of your lunch left right * walks up to siren and taps her on the shoulder*   
  
Siren: * not noticing that it was Naruto punch him in the stomach and Naruto goes flying into a tree* Naruto?  
  
Sakura: * with a scared look on her face* are you ok Siren  
  
Siren: sorry sorry sorry Naruto I didn't know it was you   
  
Naruto: * with spirals in his eyes *   
  
Sasuke: I think you over did it?   
  
Siren: * runs over to Naruto and helps him up* are you okay?   
  
Naruto: * stand up and the spirals disappear* why did you punch so hard it not like…* gets interrupt by a loud bang*   
  
Sasuke: what was that?   
  
Kakashi: we aren't alone anymore   
  
Siren: show yourself! * gets ready to fight*   
  
Sakura: * gets scared and slowly takes out a kunai *   
  
Sasuke:* get ready to fight* where is it coming from  
  
* A shower of kunais falls on siren and you see siren with kunais in her back on the floor*  
  
Voice: too easy* jumps out from the trees*  
  
Sakura: ACK! Siren is dead!  
  
Naruto: YAY!!!!  
  
Sasuke: what are you so happy about siren is dead!  
  
Naruto: we get to fight a really strong ninja!  
  
Kakashi: hhhmm * touches Siren's arm the dead body turns into mud* just as I thought   
  
Sasuke: but how I didn't see anything?   
  
Guy: what? But I… where are you?  
  
Siren:* appears behind him and puts a kunai to his neck*who are you?   
  
Guy: my name is Maxell   
  
Naruto: but how? You were… and I saw…* thinks* only strong ninjas do that.  
  
Siren: did Yameinna send you  
  
Maxell:* takes out a kunai to stab siren with it, she disappears*   
  
Naruto: * attacks Maxell*  
  
Maxell:* punches Naruto and Naruto goes flying*   
  
Sakura: Naruto!  
  
Sasuke: *jumps up and attacks Maxell from above*  
  
Mawell:* dodges Sasuke's attack and disappears*   
  
Kakashi:* reading flirting paradise *   
  
Sakura: SENSEI!!!!!! Why are you reading we could have gotten killed and you're just sitting there reading that nasty book!  
  
Sasuke: you could have helped us  
  
Naruto: * gets up and walks over to the others* ouch I think I broke something * looks at his hand and see bleeding from his arm* aaaahhh!! I am bleeding!  
  
Kakashi: * walks up to Naruto * let me see* takes his arm rolls up his sleeve and bandages the cut*there… where is Siren?   
  
Sasuke: she disappeared after the guy tried to stab her   
  
Sakura: * feels something touching her foot* what?* looks down and see ants crawling on her foot* AAAHHHH!!!* runs up a tree*   
  
Naruto: what is it? * looks down and sees ants then runs up another tree*   
  
Sasuke: this isn't an illusion* jumps up into a tree*   
  
Kakashi: * pops up in a tree* hhhmmm they weren't there before?  
  
Siren: ** summons death, all the ants disappear** ok you can come down now they are all gone * jumps down from a tree*   
  
Sakura: where did all those ants come from?*jumps down*  
  
Naruto: good they are gone I was about to start attacking* jumps down *  
  
Siren: yuck... ants are yucky... huh? Oh Maxell must have summon them to cover up any traces he left   
  
Kakashi: come on kids let get going before someone else attacks us* walks with siren, sakura, and Naruto*  
  
Sasuke: * jumps down and looks around then follows the others *   
  
Ok that's all for now please review this story. The next chapter tells about some reason not all but some reason why siren has to go to the island called aoi and some secrets about her past. 


	3. The watcher

The watcher  
  
Author's notes: don't own naruto this chapter is about siren's past and reasons. There is also some other stuff so don't think it is only about siren :D please review.  
  
After Sasuke jumps down from the tree they walked a little bit further almost to shelter#1 it became dark and the mist came out…  
  
Naruto: Are you sure we are going the right way Siren?  
  
Siren: yup not long from now we should see a building right in front of us.  
  
Sakura: but how do you know for sure? you don't have a map or anything   
  
Sasuke: for all we know she could be leading us into a trap   
  
Siren:* looks behind her at Sasuke with a death glare*   
  
Sakura: *with a nervous look* don't fight * thinking* if they get in a fight they can kill each other  
  
Naruto: are we almost there?  
  
Siren: * stops* hhhhmmm… we are here  
  
Sakura: what do you mean? It is just a road in front of us  
  
Sasuke: you don't see it?  
  
Naruto: see what?  
  
Siren:*touch the air in front of her and turns her hand like opening a door*hhhmm…  
  
They see one of those cottages made of wood style houses on the first floor a sofa; some chairs a table a door, a staircase, on the second floor three rooms, and a few windows.  
  
Sakura: wow! Cool it is a house that is invisible!  
  
Naruto: does this place have food?  
  
Kakashi: I never knew the shelters were this nice  
  
Sasuke: Sensei how come when we went on a mission to the wave country you didn't bring us here?   
  
Kakashi: I forgot…   
  
Siren: I claim the master bedroom!* runs up the stairs and into the first room*   
  
Naruto: Where is the kitchen?   
  
Sakura: is that all you think about?   
  
Naruto: no I think about ramen, super strong ninjas, and a whole lot of stuff   
  
Sasuke: * walks over to the sofa and sits*   
  
Siren: * opens the door a bit and looks out* oh ya sakura you can have the room beside mine and the guys can have the room beside yours or you can switch doesn't matter, if you people need my help for anything just whistle…I mean call.* goes back in the room*   
  
Naruto: how come Sakura and Siren get rooms of their own?   
  
Sasuke: *has a slightly scared look on his face* a room with Naruto and Kakashi…  
  
Naruto: * has a very scared look on his face, thinking* a room with the greasy old guy.* talking* I claim a room by myself haha too bad sakura you have to sleep in a room with Kakashi * looks around and doesn't see sakura*   
  
Sakura: * opens the door next to siren's room * good night * goes in and the boys hear the locking of the door *   
  
Naruto: NNNOOOOO!!!!* Slowly and sadly goes up the stair to the last room with Kakashi and Sasuke *   
  
Sasuke: oh wait I think I'll sleep downstairs on the sofa * runs into the last room quickly grabs a pillow and a blanket and gets ready to sleep on the sofa*   
  
Naruto: I think I'll sleep on the floor* walks in the room and sets a pillow and a blanket on the floor*   
  
Kakashi: * walks in the bedroom and goes in the bed and sleeps*   
  
[In the middle of the night]  
  
An ant from Sasuke's pocket crawls out and turns into Maxell  
  
Maxell: * thinking * foolish boy didn't even realize that I was in his pocket * walks up the stairs and walking toward siren's room* hehehe now it's time for you to die Siren…* he hears a noise from the last room * uh oh* turns back into an ant *   
  
Kakashi:* opens the door, walks out and yawns* need a glass of water * walks near siren's room *   
  
Maxell:* tries to run away but unlike a real ant he can't run fast so Kakashi squash him*   
  
Kakashi: * goes downstairs into the door( which is the kitchen) and gets a glass of water then with his water walks back up stairs once again squashing Maxell*   
  
Maxell:* gets up * maybe I shouldn't turn into an ant anymore *goes into Siren's room* I can't see a thing* crashes into a wall* ouch!* stays near the wall*   
  
Sasuke:* wakes* I can't go back to sleep* walks up to siren's room* I need to find out where the washroom is *opens the door, turns on the light and rubs his eyes from the sudden brightness* Siren? Where is the washroom? * opens his eyes to find two belts on the floor loaded with kunais and Shurikens, a vest loaded with kunais, shurikens, and one or two scrolls, a sword, and a bag* what? All this could kill a whole army? * has a surprised look on his face looks at the bed and notices Siren still sleeping, he turns off the lights and runs out of the room closing the door behind him* could she be working for one of our enemies* runs into the last bedroom and wakes up Kakashi* sensei sensei wake up!  
  
Kakashi: what is it?  
  
Sasuke: * panting* siren…too many weapons… why would she have them?  
  
Kakashi: because she is a ninja   
  
Sasuke: she could kill a whole army with that kind load of weapons!  
  
Kakashi: maybe she uses a lot of weapons when she fights  
  
Sasuke: she didn't even use one in our last battle   
  
Kakashi: fine fine I'll ask her why she has so many weapons if that will make you happy  
  
Sasuke: just make sure… SHE DOESN'T KILL YOU FIRST!  
  
Kakashi:* walks out of the room and towards siren's room*   
  
Sasuke: * looks around in Naruto's and Kakashi's room and see a washroom and goes in*  
  
Kakashi:*thinking* why would she have a lot of weapons since she is suppose to be protected I have some other questions too…* opens the door * talking* Siren! Are you awake* turns on the lights and looks on the floor and see all the weapons (mainly all the things I said were on the floor) *   
  
Siren:* wakes up and sits up in her bed* oh hi Kakashi   
  
Kakashi: wow you have a lot of stuff with you exactly why?   
  
Siren: Sasuke told you right?  
  
Kakashi: no why would you say that   
  
Siren: because he came in my room, looked around and ran out   
  
Kakashi: ok…* in a serious voice* but why would you have all these weapons if you are being protected? And I have other questions for you   
  
Siren: I forgot to lock the door…huh? Oh if you and the other couldn't survive this mission I would have to make it to the island with or without you   
  
Kakashi: then why didn't you go all by yourself?  
  
Siren: you don't need to know that   
  
Kakashi: fine… why do you think we are going to die? My group is strong when in pressure.  
  
Siren: I watched your group Naruto Sakura and Sasuke are strong but I don't think they could survive this all alone   
  
Kakashi: how come I never sensed you then?   
  
Siren: you never did? You heard the breeze am I wrong   
  
Kakashi: breeze?   
  
Siren: the breeze covers all sound I make when I want it too   
  
Kakashi: so is that part of an advanced bloodline?   
  
Siren: I don't know   
  
Kakashi: why do you have to go to Aoi Island?  
  
Siren: to get revenge…   
  
Kakashi: revenge? Revenge on whom?   
  
Siren: her name is…Yameinna  
  
Kakashi: who is she?   
  
Siren: a friends from the past… a promise broke in the middle of battle.   
  
Kakashi: what?  
  
Siren: oh nothing   
  
Kakashi: I have more questions  
  
Siren: I won't answer them all you know   
  
Kakashi: I know… you said you lived in the hidden leaf village, how come we never saw you or heard about you?   
  
Siren: only a few know about me in the village I been everywhere and anywhere there…why people don't notice me…I have no clue  
  
Kakashi: if you're a ninja how come I never saw in the academy?   
  
Siren: I never went there to be taught. Or turn into a ninja * slowly nodding off to sleep*   
  
Kakashi: then who taught you?  
  
Siren: * fully in her bed sleeping*   
  
Kakashi: I guess that is all the answers I can get from her   
  
Siren: Kakashi turns off the lights and don't tell the other what I said to you  
  
Kakashi: *turns off the lights and walks out* ok *closes the door* interesting kid * walks back in his bedroom and goes back to sleep*   
  
Back in Siren's room   
  
Maxell: * thinking* hhhmm I should go tell this to boss right away * crawls out siren's door, downstairs and through the front door, then turns back into a human*  
  
Sasuke: * gets out of the washroom and goes back to sleep*  
  
Hey how was that? kinda wasn't really funny but hey I answered some questions. If you didn't get why Sasuke was scared it was because it looked like she was an assassin and didn't think that he could kill her at the time. The next chapter they leave the shelter and meet another ninja is the ninja working for Yameinna? Or someone else. 


	4. The Chibi

The Chibi   
  
Author's notes: ok if you read the first three chapters and thought this is going to be all mystery you were wrong. This chapter is about a new ninja trying to kill them. Oh ya, don't own Naruto you must know this by now but just in case   
  
In the morning, everyone is awake and hungry, Siren is sitting on the sofa, Naruto and the others are in the kitchen eating ramen   
  
Naruto: mmmm good ramen   
  
Sakura: so how was your night Sasuke?   
  
Sasuke: * remembers last night and starts to choke on his food*   
  
Naruto: remember to chew and shallow  
  
Sakura: are you ok? * pats him on the back*   
  
Kakashi: he is alright * reading his book *   
  
Sakura: sensei…I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!  
  
Kakashi: * disappears to the sofa*  
  
Sakura: good * keeps eating her breakfast*   
  
Naruto: * finishes eating* yummy that was a good meal   
  
Sakura: why did you start choking Sasuke?  
  
Sasuke: * finishes his noodles and puts away the bowl and other stuff* it doesn't matter* walks out the kitchen *  
  
Sakura: * finishes eating her breakfast and follows Sasuke *  
  
Naruto: huh? Where did everyone go? * walks out of the kitchen*   
  
Siren:*playing with a kunai*  
  
Sasuke: are we going to leave now?  
  
Sakura: * sitting on a chair* where are we going from here?   
  
Siren: first we have to go to * gets interrupted by the house shaking *   
  
Naruto: * on the floor * what was that?!  
  
Kakashi: * sits up from the sofa and opens the front door *   
  
Siren: close the door!!  
  
Kakashi:* gets blown to a chair and the chair falls down*   
  
Voice: come out, come out, where ever you are…siren  
  
Siren: * has a frightened look on her face* go away!  
  
Sasuke: who is that? * grabs a kunai*   
  
Sakura: where is that coming from?  
  
Siren:*runs out of the house* How did you find us?!  
  
* The others follow her outside *  
  
Voice: have you come out to play?* it starts to rain very lightly*  
  
Siren:* a droplet hits her * oh no... The droplets can hurt you!  
  
Naruto: what are you talking about * holds out his finger a droplet hits it and his finger starts to bleed*aaaaahhhh! I am bleeding!  
  
Voice: you can't dodge rain  
  
Siren: ** wind barrier, an invisible barrier appears around them**   
  
Sakura: what is happening?   
  
Kakashi: who is that ninja?   
  
Siren: she is one of my old enemies she uses water as a weapon in most of her attacks   
  
Voice: aaaww why did you have to ruin it  
  
Siren: Be Quiet! * puts her hands over her ears*  
  
Voice: why don't you tell them who I am Siren…?  
  
Naruto: who are you?!   
  
Kakashi: who is she?   
  
Siren: I can't say her name…  
  
**flash back**  
  
When Siren was smaller whenever she wanted a friend to play with she would just say her name.   
  
Siren: I wonder where is…  
  
** End of flash back ** (only siren sees all the flash backs)  
  
Kakashi: what is it?   
  
Sakura: what is wrong Siren?  
  
Siren: I can't say her name…her name haunts me…* falls to the floor*why won't you leave me alone!  
  
Naruto: where is she I'll fight her   
  
Voice: fine if you don't say it I will make you say it…which one? Which one?   
  
Sasuke:* runs out of the barrier*  
  
Voice: YOU!  
  
Sasuke: * it stops raining and a hand made of water grabs Sasuke and covers him in water *   
  
Siren: No!  
  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun!* runs out of the barrier and starts to hit the water with a kunai*   
  
Siren:* the barrier disappears* wait…  
  
Voice: say my name or I'll kill this boy  
  
Siren: * quietly laughing* you want me to say your name…CHIBI-LILY!  
  
Voice: what?!* A little girl with short gray hair, a white shirt with a blue pants appears in front of siren*  
  
Naruto: what? This is the girl you were talking about who scared you?   
  
Sasuke:* floating in the water lifeless*  
  
Kakashi: a little girl  
  
Sakura: * sweat drop* what? she is just a little girl * walks up to her and pick her up my the collar* let Sasuke-kun go   
  
Chibi-lily: wet me grow! I will kill wou!   
  
Sakura: this is what you were so scared of Siren?   
  
Siren: Let go of her!   
  
Chibi-lily: **water touch, Sakura lets go of Chibi-lily and falls to the ground**   
  
Kakashi:*thinking* if she calls her name she comes, so she must have called her chibi to make her chibi  
  
Naruto: Sakura! * runs up to Chibi-lily and tries to stab her*   
  
Chibi-lily:* dodges the attack* too slow :P* grabs Naruto and puts a kunai to his neck*  
  
Siren: release Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto right now…  
  
Chibi-lily: why? So wou cwan weave me again. You just lweft me after wou found your new friends you stop swaying my name, I rwealize that you didn't need me anymore. I found a new friend twhat won't lweave me she is my rweal friend.  
  
Kakashi: what is she talking about Siren?   
  
Chibi-lily: twhis is none of your busy*holds Naruto by the neck with on hand ** water barrier, a wall made of water covers siren and the others, Kakashi is stuck outside and all he can do for now is watch**  
  
Siren: let them go Sasuke and Sakura are going to die if they stay underwater any longer   
  
Chibi-lily: I dwon't cware!   
  
Siren: fine* holds a kunai to her wrist*  
  
** flash back**  
  
When siren was little and she was getting hit by some boys in the village.   
  
Siren: lily!   
  
Lily: stop it you bakas   
  
Boy: why? You're going to stop us  
  
* Few minutes later lily beats up the boys and helps siren*   
  
Lily: don't worry siren I will always protect you no matter what, I'll make sure you never get hurt, all you have to do is call my name  
  
Siren: really?  
  
**end of flash back**  
  
Naruto:* trying not to move so much* siren what are you doing?   
  
Chibi-lily: siren dwon't!   
  
Kakashi: * thinking* is she going to kill herself?  
  
Siren: release them and I won't cut my wrist* puts the kunai closer to her wrist*   
  
Chibi-lily: no!* Sasuke falls down from the water, Sakura wakes up, Chibi-lily lets go of Naruto and grabs the kunai from siren*   
  
Sasuke:* starts to cough up water*   
  
Sakura: what where did all the water go* starts coughing up water*   
  
Naruto: finally I can breath* holds his neck*  
  
Chibi-lily: **water cage, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are put in a cage that is made of water**fwight me and I will wet them grow   
  
Siren: what conditions?  
  
Chibi-lily: wou lwose you be my friend again and work for my boss and if you win I'll wet them grow and wou can go where ever wou want… And one more twhing wou fight as a chibi  
  
Sakura: what? Siren what is she talking about   
  
Sasuke: she is *cough* too strong  
  
Naruto:* starts to hit the cage with a kunai, the kunai breaks* I'll help you as soon as I get out  
  
Siren: fine! ** henge chibi( henge mean transform it think), a puff of smoke appears around siren and she turns into a chibi  
  
Sakura: oh no another stupid no justu just like naruto's  
  
Kakashi: what kind of justu is that?   
  
Chibi-siren: fine wet's get the gwame stwarted   
  
Chibi-lily:* the barrier starts to fill up with water*  
  
Chibi-siren: wet twhem out of the barrier!  
  
Chibi-lily: twoo bad... Why dwon't wou give twhem air?  
  
Chibi-siren: * starts to swim* wou know I can't, I will waste too much chakra  
  
Chibi-lily:*starts to swim* wou can wet twhem die twhen   
  
Chibi-siren: ** air barrier, a barrier appears around the water cage **  
  
Ok it might sound a little stupid but I find it funny. The next chapter they start the fight under water can't say anymore or I'll spoil what happens after please review :D i am a little ok maybe very bad at spelling chibi language. 


End file.
